L'Aura des Âmes: C'est la vie
by Troublant
Summary: L'Aura des Âmes version c'est la vie, entre frayeur et trauma, ce n'est que la capture de moments, de souvenirs, de périodes teintant et déformant l'âme des personnages. [DELIRE/WTF] Drabble 1: Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Drabble 2: Quirell, Severus Drabble 3: Peter et Voldy Drabble 4: CROSS-OVER il était une fois la vie/Harry Potter
1. Combat de coq

**Note l'autrice:** **Écrit à l'occasion d'un jeu entre autrices où le principe est un lancement de trois dés où on doit écrire sur les images pendant 20 minutes maximum.**

 **Alors cela va devenir un peu un recueil fourre tout... dans un même registre quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Le combat de coq**

Lucius avait la plus majestueuse des cannes. C'était un fait. incontestable. Si belle.

C'était pourquoi il n'acceptait pas la comparaison. Sa canne était plus belle. Un point et c'était tout.

Et il n'y avait qu'à voir la fortune qu'il avait mis pour l'acquérir. Il n'y avait juste rien à dire. Elle était d'un meilleure ouvrage que celles du bas peuple. Lui il était au dessus de tout cela.

Quiconque dirait le contraire était un idiot.

Et cette personne... en face de lui.

Cette canne...de...bois.

C'était...laid.

D'une telle laideur que cela en était outrageant. Il émit un rictus méprisant. Décidément, il était hors compétition.

Satisfait, la supériorité faisant briller ses yeux, il déclara:

-Vous devriez savoir à qui vous avez à faire, un Malfoy, une illustre famille, ce que sans doute vous ne pouvez comprendre. Ce qui est normal. Mais sachez que transformez mon fils en loup, même si c'est une belle créature ne-

-Une fouine.

-Comment? Demanda froidement Lucius, il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le coupe, c'était dire.

Alors que Fol'oeil, venait l'interrompre alors qu'il...il... sa cane si moche.

-Je l'ai transformé, enfin ce n'était pas moi mais c'est ce que j'aurais fait, en fouine.

Lucius Malfoy papillonna des cils-c'était un noble et les nobles avaient toujours des cils long, c'était un fait parce qu'il était un malfoy et que les Malfoy en avait dans la feuille, c'est-à-dire dans la langage malfoyen, toujours raison- avant de répondre incertain:

-Amusante cette blague mais mon fils m'a dit que vous l'avez transformé en loup et-

Son vis-à-vis éclata de rire, son œil fou tournant dans tous les sens. La nausée l'envahit à cette vue.

-Possible, possible. Après tout, qui sait, vous a-t-on menti ou vous ai-je menti, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Draco Malfoy qui marchait de long en large devant la porte où s'entretenait son père avec cet individu détestable, se figea. Cette voix... Il grimaça. Tellement insupportable.

Et ce... vigilance constante... Qu'il le sache, il n'y avait pas de vigile au garde à vous. C'était stupide.

Et c'était pourquoi, il devenait nerveux. Et si..si.. Cet être annonçait à son père qu'il... Non. De toute manière il ne le croirait pas. Son père préférait toujours entendre ce qu'il avait envie qu'on lui dise. Et non...

Voir son fils transformer en fouine au lieu d'un loup ne faisait pas partit de ses fantasmes...

Il s'immobilisa, statufié.

Non pas parce qu'il venait de découvrir que c'était le fantasme de son père -et encore cela se négociait- mais bien parce qu'il venait entendre un bruit.

Encore.

Tape.

Comme des choses qui s'entrechoquaient.

Il hésita. Regarda la porte. S'arrêta. Nerveux. Si son père le surprenait à écouter au porte...sa canne de nouveau réparé risquerait bien de lui tomber sur le crâne.

Son visage blanchit.

Non. Non.

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux qui ferait rougir l'Oréal paris parce qu'il le valait bien.

Le dilemme enfin résolu. Il s'approcha de la porte, où dans sa bouche discutait joyeusement des bulles rouges qui lui donna des ailes, car il n'eut plus peur de la réaction de son père. Aux à guets tel un loup -pas pour rien qu'il avait dit qu'il avait été transformé en cet animal- il tendit l'oreille.

-...elle est plus belle...

-Oui mais la mienne est plus longue et c'est le plus important.

-Vous avez sans doute raison mais la beauté marque plus les esprits.

-Oui mais la taille permet plus facilement d'atteindre son but. Et... hum... c'est meilleur. Plus dur.

Au fur et à mesure que les mots prenaient place dans son esprit, il verdissait.

La taille.

Atteindre son but.

En une seconde, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un souvenir. Bien spécial. Son père qui adroitement, son air digne toujours collé à son visage, lui expliquait les cours d'éducation sexuelle.

-Et au garde à vous, c'est encore plus parfait.

-Oui.

Un ton presque... béat.

Son père.

Draco, à cet instant perdit son calme et s'enfuit, en courant alors que c'était pourtant interdit par le règlement et Salazar savait à quel point Draco y était rigide dessus. Mais la panique courrait dans ses veines, ne s'arrêtant même pas à la voix du concierge qui lui hurlait après, le coursant tandis que Severus, le croisa, choqué de voir le fils Malfoy se comporter ainsi. Il devrait en faire part à Lucius Malfoy. Si même cet élève ne se tenait pas correctement... C'était un comble. Il hésita à aller voir Lucius mais il se dit que cela attendrait après ses merveilleux chaudrons. Et ses potions.

Mal lui en prit car s'il était venu, il aurait vu une scène bien surprenante à telle point que c'en était un scoop.

-Oui, je pense que cela donnera une bonne leçon à mon fils avec cette longueur de canne, il s'en souviendra longuement et de manière, douloureusement cuisante.

-Et ce... au garde-à-vous! ajouta Alasator Maugrey.

* * *

 **Oui oui... c'est...**

 **En même temps en 20 min, le soir et tout... bon ok.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	2. Un profil bégayant

**Note de l'autrice:** **Un truc qui trainait dans mes dossiers... je le met dans ce recueil fourre tout... Écrit à l'occasion d'un atelier d'écriture entre autrices en 20 minutes dont le thème donné était "profil".**

* * *

 **Un profil bégayant  
**

Il bégayait, balbutier, cherchant pitoyablement ses mots. Tout son être respirait le malaise, où tout n'était qu'aisance verbale- perfide- chez l'autre. Et d'ailleurs, ce dernier s'impatientait, ses lèvres pincés alors qu'il examinait l'énergumène en face de lui.

-Je...j...ma...

 _Merlin! ,_ s'irrita Severus, _cela n'en finirait jamais._ S'il ne se contrôlait pas, Severus aurait depuis longtemps fait taire cet _incapable_ comme _lui_ était capable de prononcer des mots, des sons, ceux qu'on apprenaient dès l'enfance mais ce qui semblait visiblement échapper à l'individu tremblotant devant lui. Il jeta un regard méprisant à cet être qui à cette allure remplirait le Sahara d'eau. _En voilà, une qualité, il pourrait être utile à l'humanité en approvisionnant en eau les endroits les plus désertiques,_ songea sarcastiquement Severus. Son nez se plissa. L'odeur qui se dégageait, nauséabonde, le fit changer d'avis. Non. Ce n'était qu'un être inutile. Irrécupérable. Encore que...il pouvait être embaucher dans la destruction massive des détritus. _Après tout, il en avait déjà l'odeur,_ jugea railleusement, Severus.

Il tourna son regard vers l'horloge en face de lui. Cligna des yeux. Une. Deux fois.

...

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'homme.

...

Puis, n'y tenant plus, coupa l'autre dans ses élucubration et déclara doucereusement:

-Maintenant que vous m'avez montré que vous saviez réciter l'alphabet, quelle autre qualité avez-vous pour enseigner à des élèves qui... je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, sauf éventuellement pour ces rouge et or qui ont un fort retard en élocution mais cela semble des cas définitivement incurables, n'ont pas besoin d'apprendre l'alphabet. Surtout que pour postuler au titre de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il me faut un profil...disons un peu plus évolué, Monsieur...

Severus s'interrompit. Quel nom portait cet incapable? Il faillit lui demander mais se retint. Cela serait partit encore pour une heure rien que pour son prénom. Maudit soit Albus. Non seulement, il lui refusait ce poste mais lui demandait de s'occuper de l'entretien des candidats, en plus. Ou plutôt du seul candidat. Plus que des choix discutables, c'était un massacre qu'il faisait.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil méprisant envers cet être qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un comble. Confier un tel poste de professeur à un être aussi socialement inadapté que _cette chose_ et le lui refuser à lui...

Non, un comble vraiment.


	3. Le chocolat jouvenceau

**Note de l'autrice:** **Ecrit à l'occasion d'un atelier sur le thème chocolat :)**

 **Les aléas de la vie de Peter**

Il tremblait, serrant son gros corps de ses bras corpulent. Ses dents claquèrent. Ses eux baissés en signe de soumission. Il se tenait devant le Seigneur des ténèbres attendant sa sentence.

-Peter... peter...

Ton réprobateur.

-Je... je...

Il hoquetait, balbutier, incapable d'en dire plus.

-Incapable, tu es décevant comme d'habitude, tu oses me dire que tu n'as aucune solution pour mes horcruxes!

Peter baissa la tête, encore plus, comme si c'était possible. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était les horcruxes mais sans doute avait-ce un lien avec la coupe...qui était la cause de la dernière colère de son Maître.

Ses amis... S'ils savaient qu'il était en train de les trahir...

-Cela ne suffit pas! Partir. Tous détruits! Par ta faute Peter, _endoloris_!

Peter hurla se tordant sur les sols alors que quelque chose tomba de ses poches.

-Inutile comme toujours.

Le seigneur des ténèbres écrasa de son pied la chose qui était tombé des poches du pantalon de Peter.

Il souleva son pied, la rage encore vive en lui. Voyant le regard noir se figer dans ses yeux, Peter tout tremblant répondit:

-Je...je...suis désolé maître, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher... J'ai vu la fontaine de jouvence et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit! Où ça?!

Voldemort l'avait pris par le col, saisit avant que Peter révèle rapidement le lieu à toute vitesse.  
Enfin, avec soulagement Peter tomba sur le sol alors que Voldemort transplané. Il était heureux d'avoir échappé à la torture même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il soupira. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit les dégâts sur le sol. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, son _choco_.

Mais... le lendemain son chocolat écrasé fut le dernier de ses soucis lorsqu'il subit une longue session de _doloris_ après avoir mentit sur la fontaine de jouvence.

Mais Peter, bien après, à moitié vif, aurait eu une dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, perdu, que c'était pourtant une fontaine en chocolat... D'où le nom de fontaine de jouvence car le chocolat...redonnait bien la fraicheur de la jeunesse, non? Ou de la jaunisse songea Peter, en sentant la douleur de ses dents jaunes irradiait dans sa bouche.


	4. Il était une fois la vie

**Note de l'autrice: Alors c'est un petit drabble à l'occasion d'un atelier sur certains thèmes, écrit en 30 minutes.**

 **C'est du délire comme l'annonce le résumé... Et si les sorciers n'étaient comme dans il était une fois la vie, que des éléments du corps humain des moldus...  
**

 **UA: Cross-over il était une fois la vie/Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Il était une fois la vie...**

-Ron arrête de traîner, on doit soigner l'infection, cria Molly, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre!

-Putain... il est chiant...

-Ronald Weasley! Langage et n'insulte pas notre humain, c'est notre boulot!

-Tout à fait, en plus c'est passionnant, j'ai toujours voulu voir comment fonctionne les défenses immunitaire! s'extasia Hermione.

-Je suis d'accords avec vous miss Granger, c'est passionnant fit Arthur.  
-Moldu inutile il peut pas se guérir tout seul? grommela entre ses dents Ron, ah non c'est pas un sorcier, c'est capable de rien-

-Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les moldus? gronda Hermione, que sans eux, la dent de notre humain n'aurait pas été soigné.

-Ouais cela aurait pu attendre... râla Ron Weasley de mauvaise foi que ne manquèrent pas ses frères qui vinrent à côté de lui, le prenant soudainement par les épaules.

-Oh mon petit Ronnie, c'est vrai que tu aurais pu attendre... commença Fred.

-Qu'un dentiste puisse venir le soigner... poursuivi George.

-Mais vois-tu petit frère... reprit Fred.

-Le dentiste n'a pas envie d'avoir plus de travail en appelant un médecin pour d'autres problèmes...

-Comme un certain nerf de dent que tu es et qui hurlait à la mort, crevant les tympans de nos pauvres camarades...

-Ouais bah, c'est bien comme cela qu'Harry a pu tuer Voldemort! s'énerva Ron.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas le Survivant du virus très virulent de la rougeole, Voldemort, qui a faillit tuer notre humain, répliqua Fred, souriant.

-Et alors, c'est bon c'est moi qui a dû me dévouer d'aller dans ce nerf pour le rafistoler... je préférais être dans le cerveau, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Draco Malfoy a le droit être là haut, il n'a rien à faire, ce vieux bâtard graisseux favorise trop-

-Ron!

-Ronald!

Deux cris. Ceux d'Hermione et Molly. Ron se tut, gardant sa rage en lui. Pourquoi cet humain avait-il autant de problème? Ah oui l'enfance...

-ALERTE! ALERTE! DE NIVEAU 3! ALERTE! ALERTE!

Un tremblement secoua les fondations. Et tout le monde s'agita, hurla. Tous grouillèrent. Sauf un globule blanc, Luna Lovegood, qui comme à son habitude, sautillait guillerette, regardant sans doute les nargoles qui voletaient tout autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'affola Hermione.

-Tenez-vous, cria Arthur à travers l'agitation.

Ron essaya de s'y accrocher vainement à une des parois mais cela glissait trop. Il sentait comme un souffle l'amenant vers le haut, son corps se transportant en haut vers le tuyau.

-Vous croyez que c'est à cause de son taux de sucre qui monte dangereusement, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Je le savais, il mange trop de sucre, j'aurais dû le faire signaler aux autres du cerveau! hurla Molly.

Ron cria. Il avait lâché sous le choc en ayant reçu de pleine face Neville qui avait un sourire désolé sur le visage. Mais si Neville tomba quelques mètres plus loin, lui Ron se fit littéralement aspirer dans le tuyau, le courant d'air le traînant jusqu'en haut. Il hurla de terreur. Un toboggan au sens inverse. Il se mit à prier, jurant de ne plus dire du mal de leur humain.

 **OoO (*⌒∇⌒*) OoO**

Une bouche s'ouvrit.  
Un petit Ron sauta littéralement jusqu'au palais de son humain, une odeur nauséabonde le suivant, avant de retomber en hurlant dans la gorge de son humain.  
Cette fois-ci dans le sens d'un véritable toboggan.

 **OoO (*⌒∇⌒*) OoO  
**

Un rot retentit. Sans aucune excuse, un enfant confortablement assis, essaya vainement d'atteindre la télécommande, de son canapé...

-Oh, mon petit Dudlynouchet, s'écria Pétunia les mains jointes, c'est que tu as bien aimé mon plat, tu sais remercier tes parents, pas comme...

Dudley l'ignora, les yeux vrillées vers la télécommande quand sa mère finit par l'aider en lui donnant évitant à son fils chéri de se lever. Satisfait, il changea de chaîne, ennuyé par le téléfilm des aventuriers face aux dragons...

 **OoO (*⌒∇⌒*) OoO**

 _Du côté des yeux..._

-Nooooooooooon, cria Lockart pleurant à moitié, je voulais savoir la suite, comment je vais vendre des livres sur comment j'ai repoussé les méchants virus de type dragons rageux!

 **OoO (*⌒∇⌒*) OoO**

 _Du côté du cerveau, dans le centre des synapses et neurones..._

Le rot finit par s'atténuer. Les neurones se réajustant tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Severus- et de Draco qui avait supplié pour être dans le cerveau et le regrettait amèrement- qui persiflait contre le caprice de cet humain moldu.

Le silence depuis le passage fulgurant du rot alors que tous les autres professeurs se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, celui qui avait le plus grand contrôle des évènements.

-Oh excusez-moi, fit Dumbledore gêné avant d'ajouter en riant à moitié devant le regard de McGonagall dans la salle d'opération du cerveau, effet indésirable des bonbons au citron mais on ne pouvait certainement pas le digérer...

Regard exaspéré de Mac Gonagall.

-Cela aurait été un tel gâchis...Pour une fois que notre humain mange un bonbon au citron, lui qui préfère manger ses crottes de nez bien que j'aime bien mais je préfère les bonbons au citron, c'était une occasion en or, le digérer sans même savourer alors que là...

Une silhouette orageuse, celle de Severus, épuisé, qui se dirigeait droit devant lui.

-Comprenez... sourit Dumbledore, c'était pour le plus grand bien alors...un bonbon au citron?

Un grondement interrompit Dumbledore alors qu'il retentissait dans tout le corps, annonçant la venue d'un nouveau rot. Des aura noires s'élevèrent contre Dumbledore alors que les professeurs hurlèrent:

-Albus!Pour notre plus grand bien... FAITES-LE DIGERER DEFINITIVEMENT!

 **Fin de l'épisode : Qu'est-ce qu'un rot?**

* * *

 **Oui c'était de l'humour con... mais... le soir :') et... les thèmes... "rot" et autre chose je crois? Je m'en souviens plus.**

 **Donc voilà ce que cela a donné...**

 **Au moins, on comprends la haine des moldus dans cet UA x)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce vous en pensez et à la prochaine!**


End file.
